To Be Cursed Then Cured
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: YukiKagomeAkito KyoTohru The cure is in someone that thought little of themselves and unworthy. /ON HOLD/ /UNDER REVISION AND EDITING/
1. Thoughts

**M.S.:** Hi! 'M.S.' is short for my new username. This is a FBxIY crossover! I watched 10 to 11 something hours of the Fruits Basket series. I watched the whole series.

**Kyo:** Who the hell gave her sugar!

**Yuki:** You stupid cat. She ate chocolate gram crackers (sp?).

**Kyo:** You damn rat!

**Yuki:** Stupid cat.

**Kyo:** Say that again! I dare you!

**Yuki:** Stupid…Cat.

**Kyo:** That's it!

**M.S.:** -Anime Sweatdrop- They're at it again.

**Kagome:** On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha, but I do own this story/plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pairings:**

Yuki/Kagome/Akito (triangle/three some) I like this idea))

Kyo/Tohru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ages:**

Ritsu - 22

Akito - 16 to 19 ( I don't know)

Kisa, Hiro - 12 to 13

Momiji, Haru - 15

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori - 27

Kagome, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, Hana - 16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Key:**

'blah' - Thoughts

"blah" - Talking

_blah_ - Subconscious

#blah# - Scene Change

**blah **- Lyrics

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue:** Thoughts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress' POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

#Sohma Estate#

-

**Long ago**

**Just like the hearse you die to get in again**

**We are so far from you**

It was raining at the. A figure was sitting by an open shoji (?) door with a white dove on his hand. He moved his hand, startling the bird and causing it to fly into the rain. His lavender/light blue (1) narrowed at the rain in thought. His dark violet/blue hair moved in front of his eyes as he stood up and went inside, closing the door behind him.

**Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate**

**The lives of everyone you know**

**And what's the worst you take**

**From every hear you break**

**And like the blade you stain**

**Well I've been holding on tonight**

------

-

#Sohma's House#

-

**(CHORUS:)**

**What's the worst thing I can say**

**Things are better if I stay**

**So long and good night**

**So long and good night **

A figure watched to people interact, an orange haired boy and a brunette girl. The boy watching them, closed his violet eyes, before opening them and watching the rain. His grayish-lavender hair swayed slightly as he stood. He couldn't stand being down there, watching them, so he went upstairs to his room. His bangs covered his now closed eyes as he tried sleeping, but failing, after he dressed for bed.

**Came a time**

**When every star fall brought you to tears again**

**We are the very hurt you sold**

**And what's the worst you take**

**From every heart yo break**

**And like the blade you stain**

**Well I've been holding on tonight**

------

-

#Higurashi Shrine#

-

**(CHORUS)**

**And if you carry on this way**

**Things are better if I stay**

**So long and good night**

**So long and good night**

A girl sat in front of her window. She skipped dinner, too depressed and disgusted to eat. The image of a silver haired golden eyed boy and a brunette haired brown eyed girl wafted through her mind. She closed her cerulean eyes as tears threatened to spill over, and her blue-black hair spilled over her shoulders and her bangs hiding her eyes. She changed for bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Can you hear me**

**Are you near me**

**Can we pretend to leave and then**

**We'll meet again**

**When both our cars collide**

**(CHORUS)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M.S.:** There are one or two things that I'm not sure about in this.

**Yuki:** That is why you clear it up in the little not in the bottom.

**M.S.:** Yup!

**Kyo:** She's definitely hyper.

**Kagome & Tohru:** R&R!

---

(?) Is that what a Japanese door is called?

(1) A few times in the anime, Akito's eyes looked lavender then they looked light blue. So I'll be changing between colors depending on where Akito is.


	2. Feelings and Fevers

**M.S.:** For those who are confused, the girl is mentioned in the chapter; who was with Inuyasha.

**Kagome:** -Starts To Cry- How could she though?

**M.S.:** -Comforts Kagome- You'll find out soon enough. I promise.

**Yuki & Kyo:** -Stare (more on Kyo's part than Yuki's)-

**Tohru:** On with the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha, but I do own this story/plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pairings:**

Yuki/Kagome/Akito (triangle/three some) I like this idea))

Kyo/Tohru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ages:**

Ritsu - 22

Akito - 16 to 19 ( I don't know)

Kisa, Hiro - 12 to 13

Momiji, Haru - 15

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori - 27

Kagome, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, Hana - 16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Key:**

'blah' - Thoughts

"blah" - Talking

_blah_ - Subconscious

#blah# - Scene Change

**blah **- Lyrics

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:** Feelings And Fevers

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress' POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

#Shigure's House#

--

**There's a little black spot on the sun today**

**It's the same old thing as yesterday**

**There's a black hat caught in a high tree top**

**There's a flag-poll rag and the wind won't stop**

The next morning, Yuki was having trouble fully waking up; as usual. He sat down at the table where Shigure was reading the newspaper. Shigure looked at Yuki, sure he was quiet; but there was something about Yuki this morning that struck Shigure as odd. After breakfast; which was tense; Kyo, Tohru and Yuki got ready for school.

**I have stood here before inside the pouring rain**

**With the world turning circle running 'round my brain**

**I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign**

**But it's my destiny to be the king of pain**

Yuki noticed Kyo and Tohru holding hands again. He didn't bother to try and hold Tohru's other hand that was free. All three of them were in there second year of high school. Momiji and Hatsuharu were in their first year of high school. When the three reached school, they were greeted by Haru and Momiji; then left to room 2-D.

**There's a little black spot on the sun today**

**(That's my soul up there) **

**It's the same old thing as yesterday**

**(That's my soul up there) **

**There's a black hat caught in a high tree top**

**(That's my soul up there) **

**There's a flag-poll rag and the wind won't stop**

**(That's my soul up there) **

------

--

#Kagome's School#

--

**I have stood here before inside the pouring rain**

**With the world turning circle running 'round my brain**

**I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign**

**But it's my destiny to be the king of pain**

Kagome didn't fall asleep in school. The image of Sango and Inuyasha kept going through her mind. Kagome was surprised that neither her or Kikyo was chosen, but Sango. The two tried to explain, but Kagome wouldn't have it and ran back home. She's been depressed ever since.

**There's a fossil that's trapped in a high cliff wall**

**(That's my soul up there)**

**There's a dead salmon frozen in a waterfall**

**(That's my soul up there)**

**There's a blue whale beached by the springtide's ebb**

**(That's my soul up there)**

**There's a butterfly trapped in a spider's web**

**(That's my soul up there)**

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were all worried for her. They never seen Kagome this depressed, and it shocked them. On Kagome's wrists were three rubber bands each, and the three friends saw her snap one rubber band at a time against each wrist. The saw cuts on her wrists that might've been self-inflicted and kept her mind off cutting herself with the rubber bands. Some happened between her and that two-timing boyfriend (1) of hers.

**I have stood here before inside the pouring rain**

**With the world turning circle running 'round my brain**

**I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign**

**But it's my destiny to be the king of pain**

------

--

#Sohma Estate#

--

**There's a king on a throne with his eyes torn out**

**There's a blind man looking for a shadow of doubt**

**There's a rich man sleeping on a golden bed**

**There's a skeleton choking on a crust of bed**

Akito came down with a fever that happens every so once in a while. He was told to stay in bed, doctor's orders. He once again opened the shoji door and let the crisp air in. Two white doves flew in, one on the bamboo pot on the floor and one on Akito's finger. Akito, himself, was leaning lightly against the door frame.

**King of Pain**

The one on his finger soon flew away, but the one at the bamboo pot remained. He turned his head slightly, causing a few dark bangs to fall in his face, but still looked at the dove, blankly. It was either stubborn or was t ease in his presence. It didn't matter, as long as it didn't bother him it was fine. Akito turned his head back and looked out at the garden that had dew on it from being the morning and the rain last night.

**There's a red fox torn by a huntsman's pack**

**(That's my soul up there)**

**There's a black-winged gull with a broken back**

**(That's my soul up there)**

**There's a little black spot on the sun today**

**It's the same old thing as yesterday**

------

--

#Kawaia (?) High School#

--

**I have stood here before inside the pouring rain**

**With the world turning circle running 'round my brain**

**I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign**

**But it's my destiny to be the king of pain**

The time past fast to Yuki. He had a Student Council Meeting to attend. Tohru and Kyo went home. He heard Arisa make a comment on how cute they were together. Hana said she felt she was going to cry.

**King of Pain**

**King of Pain**

**King of Pain**

**I'll always be the king of pain…**

- King of Pain by 'The Police'

Of coarse Hana was like that, but she wanted what was best for Tohru as well. After school, Yuki went to his secret base to sort out his thoughts. His fan club tried and failed to grab his attention. There was enough room to plant something else in his garden, but Yuki couldn't decide what to plant. He sighed and decided to think about and headed to Shigure's house to do his homework.

**I tried to kill this pain**

**But only brought more**

**I lay dying**

**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved**

**Am I too lost?**

------

--

#Higurashi Shrine#

--

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

Kun-Loon was worried, as well, for Kagome's being. Her once youthful and joyful eyes were now dull and lifeless. Kun-Loon found out from her friends that Kagome was a cutter, but wore rubber bands to keep cutting off her mind. She worried for her daughter, but couldn't tell Kagome the truth that she was adopted. She didn't have to worry about her going back to Feudal Japan, because Naraku was gone and Kagome had the completed Sacred Jewel inside of her.

**Do you remember me**

**Lost for so long**

**Will you be on the other side**

**Or will you forget me**

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved**

**Am I too lost?**

Kun-Loon called Kagome's high school and said that Kagome would be transferring to a different school. The school was Kawaia High. Kun-Loon felt that Kagome could make friends there and that it could help her depression. Kagome's childhood friend Tohru Honda was going there and Kagome would be happy. This had to work.

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

------

--

#Sohma Estate#

--

**I want to die!**

Akito's fever had gone done, but not by much. Hatori had Akito take medication to help with it. He was alone again in his room. Akito opened the shoji door, that Hatori closed, slightly and a white dove flew in. The previous one that was at the bamboo pot flew out as Hatori had moved about.

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

It was thirsty seeing as it went over to the pot. The flowers (2) in the pot swayed a tiny bit as a small breeze came in, also causing Akito's bangs sway as well. He left the door open and went to lay down to try and get over his fever faster. The bird remained at the pot a few hours after Akito fell asleep. Hatori came back in, causing the dove to fly away, and closed the shoji door; before leaving the room after checking on Akito.

**My wounds cry for the grave**

**My soul cries for deliverance**

**Will I be denied Christ**

**Tourniquet**

**My suicide**

- Tourniquet by 'Evanescence'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M.S.:** I hope you like this chapter.

**Kagome:** -Sniffles- Yeah.

**Yuki:** Please R&R.

**Akito:** -Still Asleep-

---

(?) That's what it said in the anime and I am going by what the anime said.

(1) I never thought of Inuyasha as Kagome's boyfriend. I dislike InuKag pairings with a passion.

(2) That's what looked like was in the pot when Tohru went to see Akito in the final episode, so I'm going on what I saw.


	3. Unwontedly Helping

**M.S.:** Hi! Akito might seem OOC in this chapter. And this chapter may only contain Akito in it, but then again it may contain Yuki and Kagome, I'm not sure. This'll be long.

**Kyo:** Why do you even care for him?

**M.S.:** He, besides Yuki and Ayame, is my most favorite Fruits Basket character! I love him, but for now he'll be paired up with Kagome.

**Yuki:** -Blinks-

**M.S.:** And she will also be paired up with Yuki! And Ha'ri will be in here, too!

**Yuki:** -Blushes At The Kagome Comment-

**Ayame (FB one):** On with the chapter! -Starts Laughing-

**Kyo:** Nothing was even funny about that statement!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha, but I do own this story/plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pairings:**

Yuki/Kagome/Akito (triangle/three some) I like this idea))

Kyo/Tohru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ages:**

Ritsu - 22

Akito - 16 to 19 ( I don't know)

Kisa, Hiro - 12 to 13

Momiji, Haru - 15

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori - 27

Kagome, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, Hana - 16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Key:**

'blah' - Thoughts

"blah" - Talking

_blah_ - Subconscious

#blah# - Scene Change

**blah **- Lyrics (I might not have lyrics though)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:** Unwontedly Helping

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress' POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

#Sohma Estate#

--

Crying was heard by Akito. It awoke him from his dreamless sleep. He arose from his futon and looked around for the source of crying. To Akito, it sounded like it was coming from the gardens. He walked over to the shoji door, still having a slight fever.

-

He opened the door, it was a little chilly, and looked around for a few seconds before seeing a moving bundle of dirty cloth. It was trying to grab something in the sky that wasn't there. To Akito it looked like arms, and so, ignoring the order to stay in bed, went to see what the thing was. It was a young infant that was injured from being tossed over the wall (?) that surrounds the Sohma estate. Akito sneered at t and was going to walk away, before deciding to al least see if raising it was of any use.

-

The infants skin had a very light tint of blue, so it was out here for an hour to four hours. It sniffled every so once in a while, and snuggled into Akito's body heat. A tear or two rolled down its cheeks, but other wise, it was calming down. Akito walked back inside leaving the shoji open for the white doves to get inside to drink from the bamboo pot. He sat down on his futon and examined the infant.

-

The infants eyes went from the blue all babies are born with to a silvery-white. It's hair, from what Akito could tell, was a blue-ish color. The infant was about three to five months old. It looked up at Akito with such hope, that he felt he would have to look away from it. It gurgled up at him, them its mouth broke into a grin.

-

Akito looked down at it with surprise in his eyes at the infant. Also, from what he could tell, the infant resemble a boy and most likely was; but he wasn't going to check.

"What am I going to do with you?" Akito asked no one in particular. The infant boy only gurgled again and smiled even more. He studied the infant before getting it up and setting the boy on the other side of the room.

-

Akito was half way back to his futon, before the infant started crying again. It was wearing down his resistance to care for the infant boy. Akito stopped, and his bangs covered his eyes before he started shaking slightly. He turned around and went back over to the infant and bent over it, hands on either side of it and his head bent looking at the infant.

-

The infant looked up and started reaching for Akito. Akito put one of his fingers in the baby's hand, causing the young boy to gurgle and smile. He picked up the baby and sat down with it near the open shoji door this time, instead of sitting on his futon. A white dove flew over and landed on Akito's hand, attracting the infant's attention. It made a cooing sound and the bird was slightly startled, before flying past the duo and over to the bamboo pot.

-

"Perhaps, I'll raise you. You will be my heir, should this cure not be broken and a new core isn't born yet. And, until then, you will have to be the Head of the Sohma family." Akito said to the infant and himself. The infant looked up at Akito, giving him his short attention span.

'Yes that is what I'll do. Raise him and make him the Head of the family should I die, before the curse if lifted.' Akito thought as an after thought. There was one problem though, how was he to feed the infant if he was a man? Sooner or later, the boy will be getting hungry and would need to breast-feed.

-

This was a dilemma, but it would have to wait, for Akito had to name the infant.

"I shall name you…Hosyu (hoh-syu)." Akito said calmly to the newly-named 'Hosyu'. To Akito, it was a good name, the infant was conservative. The dirty blanket was cover all of the infant, except for his eyes and some of the blue-ish hair of his. Hosyu needed a bath, so Akito went to the sink in the bathroom and washed Hosyu up; but sadly, had to redress him in his dirty clothes and blanket.

-

When Hatori came in, he was surprised that Akito had an infant with him. It barely disturbed, but it still disturbed, Hatori that Akito had an infant with him.

"Do not tell any one that I have an infant, Hatori." ordered Akito. Hatori nodded at the order and kept his lips sealed. He soon left, saying to Akito that he should stay in bed a day or two more to get rid of the fever.

------

--

#Random Place#

--

The dunce -I mean- intelligent boy Hojo dropped a slip of paper that had Kagome's phone number on it and that she will baby-sit for any one that called. Sadly, the slip of paper was a year or two old. The wind picked up and the paper went away with the wind. Hojo almost started crying at loosing her phone number. He went home with a heavy heart.

------

--

#Sohma Estate#

--

The slip of paper went all the way to the Sohma estate and miraculously went under the shoji door that Hatori closed when he left the room earlier and landed right by Akito. Akito looked at it unconcerned at first, but when he saw the word baby-sit; Akito picked up the piece of paper and looked it over. Perhaps, this Kagome could help him with Hosyu. He'd have to keep the Sohma Family secret a secret from her, though. If she could help him, maybe she could even be trusted with the Sohma Family secret.

-

Akito had Hatori come to his room, again. When he arrived, Akito gave him the slip of paper and was instructed to call and ask for Kagome Higurashi. Apparently, Akito changed his mind on telling no one about him having an infant in his care. Hatori left the room to call the number, and couldn't help worrying about this person. It was unusual that Akito would have a complete stranger over.

------

--

#Higurashi Shrine#

--

The phone rang at the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome's grandfather, the only one in the room at the time, answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is a Kagome Higurashi available at all?" asked the other person on the phone.

"Yes, hold on." he added suspiciously.

-

He put the phone down and went to retrieve his granddaughter. She was in her room, looking out the window. Kagome looked over and was told someone wanted to talk to her. She may be depressed, but she wasn't rude enough to not take a phone call. She went down stairs and picked up the phone that was set down by the receiver by her grandfather.

-

"Hello?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Do you do baby-sitting? Someone I know needs a baby-sitter." asked the person on the other line.

'I haven't done baby-sitting for a couple years. They must've found an old slip of paper saying I did. No use being rude.' she thought.

"Yes I do. And may I ask who this person is?" Kagome asked the man.

"You may. He's the Head of the family. You'll find out his name, later. Now may I have your address and when you intend to start?" he asked

-

"Of coarse. I live on…. (1) When would you suggest I start, though?" Kagome responded, telling him her address.

"I suggest you start working today, if that's okay. The Head of the family doesn't have experience raising children. I'll pick you up in an hour." the man said, then the line went dead. Kagome hung the phone up and left to get ready. She still had baby supplies from when she did baby-sit, even left over baby formula that didn't expire for another few years. It took her half an hour to get set; black clothes, baby items, and all.

-

Now she was waiting for the man to pick her up. Kagome brought a change of clothes in case she had to stay over, better safe than sorry. Her black lipstick shone in the living room light. The remain half hour went by slowly for Kagome and her silver eye shadow was starting to fade from all the times she blinked. When the half hour was over, a knock on the door announced the man arrived.

-

Kagome answered the door with her backpack on her back and her baby items in a shoulder bag. The man looked to be twenty-seven and half of his face was hidden by his brown hair. He introduced himself as Hatori and allowed her to exit the house. She followed him to this car that was parked at the bottom of the Shrine stairs. Kagome sat in the back and Hatori in the driver's seat.

-

"Why do you have a backpack?" asked Hatori.

"I didn't know if I was going to have to stay the night or not." answered Kagome, with a voice void of emotion. Hatori nodded, accepting the answer. The rest of the drive was silent. Hatori stopped at a Japanese-styled house with other inside the wall surrounding the main house.

-

Both Hatori and Kagome took off their shoes at the porch and walked in their socks where Akito and Hosyu, though Hatori and Kagome didn't know that, was. They walked in silence, like the car ride, except there was no question and answer. They came to a shoji door, and Hatori held it open for Kagome ands closed it behind her when she entered. Kagome took in the room, another shoji door that open to the back of the property. Sitting on a futon, in the middle of the room, was the Head of the family; the one she was baby-sitting for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M.S.:** Long chapter. No lyrics. Amazing.

**Akito:** You finally have Kagome meet me.

**M.S.:** Yup! Either you, Yuki, or both of you are best for Kagome!

**Yuki:** -Blinks At M.S., Confused-

**Akito:** -Same Thing-

**Kagome & Ayame (FB one):** R&R!

---

(?) To me, it looked like a wall surrounded the Sohma estate.

(1) I'm letting you choose Kagome's address.


	4. Total Chaos Not

**M.S.:** The Infants name was going to be 'Akio', but I figured that would've been too weird. I have a feeling people are getting aggravated by the info for the people, but I'm being forced to keep it up by my muses! XD I'm addicted to 'Sephiroth's theme' from the movie 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'. It has a guitar in it.

**Kyo:** You got that right!

**Yuki:** You stupid cat.

**Kyo:** What was that?

**Yuki:** Stupid…Cat.

**Jaku (muse):** -Starts Laughing Hysterically-

**Akito:** … On with the chapter….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha, but I do own this story/plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pairings:**

Yuki/Kagome/Akito (triangle/three some) I like this idea))

Kyo/Tohru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ages:**

Ritsu - 22

Akito - 16 to 19 ( I don't know)

Kisa, Hiro - 12 to 13

Momiji, Haru - 15

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori - 27

Kagome, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, Hana - 16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Key:**

'blah' - Thoughts

"blah" - Talking

_blah_ - Subconscious

#blah# - Scene Change

**blah **- Lyrics (I might not have lyrics though)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3:** Total Chaos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

#Shigure's House#

--

"Yuki, you've been quiet lately. Why is that?" asked Shigure, he was worried about his younger cousin after all. Yuki looked down at the table where he and Shigure are currently sitting at now. Shigure sighed, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to get an answer; but it was worth a try. Yuki's silver-ish purple bangs/hair covered his eyes as he stood and left the room to his secret base. He may be depressed, but he managed to keep his mind off Tohru and Kyo by tending to his garden.

-

Shigure watched Yuki leave, but sighed and got up to go to the Sohma estate to bother Ha'ri. The walk was silent, but then again he was the only one going to the estate. He arrived there and saw a pair of shoes that didn't belong to anyone that he knew. It made him curious as to who owns them. Shigure shrugged and went to Hatori's house.

------

--

#Sohma Estate, Akito's Room#

--

"So, you're Kagome Higurashi. How much experience do you have in baby-sitting?" questioned Akito. Hosyu gurgled then cooed, before smiling at nothing in particular. Kagome's dull eyes went from Akito to the infant he was holding. She was still standing in front of the closed shoji door. Her eyes trailed back to Akito's eyes that looked like they are either lavender or light blue.

-

Kagome could tell this man had a slight fever. She could tell by his flushed face, of coarse she wasn't pretty so that was ruled out. He must be new to taking care of children, so that must be a reason so he had someone call her. Either that, or he some how got a slip of paper that was a few years old and stated that she would baby-sit. Kagome couldn't rule out either possibility, so she didn't know which.

-

"If you're going to baby-sit, you'd rather not fall asleep standing or hold Hosyu and have the chance at dropping him, either." stated Akito. Kagome knew the truth behind the statement and kneeled in front of Akito, her backpack on her left and her baby items on her right. She could tell that he was eyeing her stuff. Here blue-black hair swayed ever so slightly in the small breeze that came in through the open shoji door that leads to the backyard garden.

-

"Why would you need a backpack, Miss Higurashi?" asked Akito.

"I wasn't sure if you would want me to spend the night baby-sitting, and if I'm going to baby-sit for you; Kagome is fine." explained Kagome.

"Very well," he held Hosyu out to her, "hold him. I have matters to attend to." said Akito, as Kagome took Hosyu from him and stood to leave.

"I might as well know your name, so I won't have to call you Head of you family, or something like that." said Kagome. Akito's hand was on the door, when he turned and replied, 'Akito'; before opening the door and leaving, with the shoji door closing behind him.

-

Kagome looked down at Hosyu, he was covered in dirty clothing; but was bathed. She was lucky she kept baby clothes with her incase the person she baby-sat for didn't have clothes for the child. The baby clothes were somewhat Japanese styled clothes, and didn't restrain Hosyu of movement; such as kicking his feet happily, etc. Kagome, even, changed his diaper; so he wouldn't start crying over a dirty diaper. She had a futon-like baby bed that, amazingly, fit in her smallish-medium shoulder bag.

-

Hosyu was content chewing on the bib that Kagome gave him to keep him happy and it seemed to work. He was drooling, obviously teething as well, and the bib was absorbing his saliva. Hosyu wasn't hungry, but she had bottles for him, for when he got hungry. Kagome couldn't help but smile, he was the cutest baby she's seen in her mini baby-sitting career. Sure she baby-sat, but the children were a year to five years old. Never had she cared for an infant, but there is a first for everything. Hosyu's blue-ish hair was also so adorable. Kagome couldn't help smiling and putting her hands on her cheeks as well.

------

--

#With Akito#

--

Akito was outside on the porch. He needed time to think about this girl. This Kagome's eyes were dull and lifeless, like a great betrayal happened to her. With her raven hair, beautiful cerulean eyes, pale complexion; the Kagome Higurashi was…beautiful -no- gorgeous even. She looked like the type of a girl who could keep a secret if told to tell no what the secret is.

-

Akito watched her from the open shoji door. He watched her dress Hosyu, change his diaper, give him a bib and make him a futon styled baby's bed. His eyes widened when he saw her smile so brightly. At first, Akito thought she'd look weird with her black lipstick, but instead, she looked celestial. Akito couldn't help, but blush.

-

Maybe, he will tell her about the curse. Should Kagome Higurashi tell anyone, she'll not only forget baby-sitting, but about the Sohmas as well. Akito stood and walked inside the main house to get inside, and not attract Kagome's attention. As he reached the shoji door that lead to his room, he heard something. It was talking, obviously Kagome talking.

------

--

#With Shigure And Hatori#

--

"How've you been, Ha'ri? I haven't seen you for a while." said Shigure from next to the shoji door.

"Fine Shigure." commented Hatori.

"Ha'ri, it sounds like you know something that I don't. Tell me!" whined Shigure. Hatori stayed silent, remembering what Akito old him not to do.

"I'll get Aya, and I'll have him get you to tell me." said Shigure as he left to find Ayame.

------

--

#With Kagome And Hosyu#

--

Hosyu seemed to have gotten hungry, so he abandoned the bib that Kagome gave him. So, currently, Kagome was holding him and feeding him baby formula. As he drank, Hosyu kept staring at Kagome. Kagome was smiling all the same, though, so she didn't notice. If she had, her reflection would've been that of a black-furred, blue-eyed ferret.

-

After a few minutes, Hosyu refused to drink anymore, so, naturally, Kagome had to burp him. After getting Hosyu to burp, she rubbed circles on his back causing his head to start lowering then him pick it back up. Apparently, Hosyu was sleepy and he fell asleep with his head on Kagome's left shoulder. She placed him in his bed, and he curled up with a smile on his face. That was when Akito walked in.

-

"So, did you finish what you needed to attend to, Akito?" asked Kagome, it got silent when Akito walked in. Akito merely stared blankly at Kagome, as if she'd done something wrong.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It was wrong for me to intrude." said Kagome, when Akito didn't respond. To her surprise, Akito sat next to her, and lightly placed his hand on Hosyu's head. He continued to surprise her.

-

"I didn't have anything to attend to. I merely needed time to think." said Akito suddenly to answer Kagome's question.

"It's okay if you didn't want to tell me at first, I'm happy you told me though, Akito." said Kagome, smiling. It was her first happy smile she smiled at someone asides Hosyu. Akito was taken back by her smile, no one smiled at him at all.

"Everyone needs time to themselves once in a while. You needed it now, is all." commented Kagome, still smiling.

-

"You'll be staying the night. I don't have…experience with children, let alone infants." somewhat demanded Akito. Kagome's smile didn't really falter, she had a feeling she would and was glad to have brought a sleeping yukata and clothes for tomorrow.

"'Kay. I need somewhere to change." stated Kagome looking for a place where she could change her clothes, as she retrieved her yukata. She noticed Akito pointing to a shoji door that must be the bathroom. After a few minutes, she came out, no make-up at all and in a silvery-blue sleeping yukata.

-

Akito rose an eyebrow at her sleeping wear, but brushed it aside. Kagome put her black clothes away, and looked at him as if she were going to ask him where she was going to sleep.

"You'll be sleeping in this room, should Hosyu wake up in the middle of the night." answer Akito, to Kagome's unasked question. She nodded, but in truth, she was a bit scared to share a futon with him. Kagome watched him slip under the covers onto the futon.

-

Akito looked over at her expectantly, as if she were to shared his futon. Kagome swallowed slightly, but walked over anyways and hesitantly slipped in besides him. As her head was on the pillow for a few minutes, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Kagome felt arms wrap around her waist and a head bury itself in her hair. She looked over, to find Akito asleep, along with Hosyu; before falling asleep herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M.S.:** I had to add the end part. XD I couldn't resist.

**Akito:** Hmph. So Kagome's sleeping with me now.

**Kagome:** -Holding Hosyu- Pervert.

**Yuki:** -Getting Jealous- R&R.


	5. Frightened and Secrets

**M.S.:** People, get it through your heads; Akito is a GUY! A few people who reviewed know this, but others may not. Attention to those who don't know, read the talking before and after a chapter! Oh! I'm making a Akito/Yuki pairing where Akito is a girl.

**Kagome:** Who got you angry?  
**Yuki & Akito:** Most likely a reviewer or two.

**M.S.:** Oh, and on June 6th, I'm going to Washington DC and to Gettysburg where a war was fought. I'll be there until June 9th and I'll be back around 10;30 pm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha, but I do own this story/plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pairings:**

Yuki/Kagome/Akito (triangle/three some) I like this idea))

Kyo/Tohru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ages:**

Ritsu - 22

Akito - 16 to 19 ( I don't know)

Kisa, Hiro - 12 to 13

Momiji, Haru - 15

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori - 27

Kagome, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, Hana - 16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Key:**

'blah' - Thoughts

"blah" - Talking

_blah_ - Subconscious

#blah# - Scene Change

**blah **- Lyrics (I might not have lyrics though)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4:** Frightened and Secrets

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

#Sohma Estate, Around Midnight#

--

Cerulean eyes snapped open. Something didn't feel right. Hosyu was sleeping peacefully with no sign of waking, but what about Akito? Kagome blinked, she couldn't feel Akito's arms around her or his head against her at all. She felt something grasp her wrist.

-

Akito help each of her wrists above her head, kneeling above her, and legs on each side of her waist; on his knees. His eyes were wide, angry and frantic, as he stared at her. Kagome's own eyes widened in fright, what was he going to do to her? What did she do wrong? Did she do anything wrong at all?

-

As soon as he was above her, he collapsed on to her; his head in the crook of the left side of Kagome's neck. Akito's eyes were closed, his hands were merely resting on hers, and she was trapped under him and in between his legs. Akito's breath came out in short pants, obviously he had a nightmare about something; he didn't seem like the type of person to have nightmares. Kagome's eyebrows knitted together, this stumped her. Did he not mention to her that he should have mentioned?

-

"Uh…Is there something wrong Akito?" Kagome questioned, she was worried. She felt him shake his head against her neck, his hair tickled her face. Akito shifted slightly, then stopped.

"Akito?" asked Kagome, but received no reply whatsoever. Akito all ready fell back asleep.

-------

--

#Sohma Estate, A Little After Dawn#

--

Akito's eyes slowly opened, the sun could be barely through the shoji door. He looked around, in a slight daze. Akito remembered waking up during the night, but couldn't remember what happened. Then he noticed something. Kagome was under him, hair fanned out around her and lips slightly parted.

-

Akito blinked. How had he gotten on top of her and why is he on her? Kagome stirred slightly, but stayed asleep. Akito's eyes held curiosity at Kagome's bold move. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

-

Kagome buried her face into a source of warmth that was, somewhat, all around her. She slipped her hands around it, with some difficulty de to her hands being slightly pinned. Her eyes fluttered opened halfway to a somewhat exposed chest. Kagome looked up to see lavender/light blue colored eyes that held morbid curiosity. Her fuzzy mind finally registered that the warmth she was holding was in fact, Akito.

-

Akito blinked, then Kagome blinked. They stared into each others eyes and then Kagome looked away with a bright blush on her face. Akito smirked at her modesty, she was so easy to tease. Hosyu stirred and made a slight noise, catching Kagome and Akito's attention. Kagome squirmed slightly, as if to tell Akito top get off of her.

-

Akito got off of her ad Kagome went over to Hosyu. He was still sleeping, but would be waking soon. Then, Kagome remembered something, she had to go to school. Kagome groaned, causing confusion to grow in Akito's eyes. Why was she groaning?

-

"Are you sad you have to take care of Hosyu?" asked Akito, suspiciously.

"No. That's not it. It's just that I have school and I just got transferred and stuff." answered Kagome hastily. It was the truth and besides, she positively loved Hosyu. He was so good and smiled at the tiniest things.

"What school did you get transferred to?" asked Akito, curiosity in his eyes once again.

-

"Kawaia (Kaibara) High, Akito." answered Kagome, fulfilling Akito's curiosity. Kagome noticed Akito laugh slightly, while looking down, then looked back up at her.

"Relatives of mine go there. Do me a favor, if you will, and keep a sharp eye on them for me." stated Akito, a look of something unidentified to Kagome in his eyes.

"Why, may I ask, Akito?" questioned Kagome. The look in Akito's eyes was akin to uneasiness.

-

"My family…has been cursed for generations. With the zodiac animal, plus the cat. I am the core f the curse. I suffer a shortened life span and will not live past the age of thirty. If a cursed member of the family is hugged by a member of the opposite sex, except other cursed member, will transform into the twelve animals and the cat. Oh, and our last name is Sohma, for when you keep an eye on my relatives." explained Akito. Kagome gasped as her eyes widened then filled with tears. The last thing Akito expected was to be hugged and held while Kagome cried. She held onto him, while her tears started to soak his yukata. Akito had the feeling that Kagome didn't pity him, but instead, sympathized him.

-

Hosyu watched his mother hug his father. What broke them apart was his cooing and then gurgling. His mother wiped his tears away and smiled, causing him to smile, while his father continued to stare at his mother in astonishment. Kagome picked up Hosyu, who was once again smiling, and retrieved a bottle to feed him. Akito watched all this with interest, perhaps she is the cure to the Sohma Family Curse.

-

Kagome fed, dressed and bathed Hosyu before leaving instructions for Akito about Hosyu. He held him as she left for school. Her top was white with black, instead of navy blue, and her skirt and socks were, also, black; along with her shoes, instead of brown shoes. She wasn't wearing any make-up, she only wore it when she was alone; so she wouldn't attract attention. This Kagome was indeed very loyal.

------

--

#Kawaia (Kaibara) High, Class 2-D#

--

Yuki was sitting at his desk reading. Tohru, Uo, Hana, and Kyo were playing 'Rich Man - Poor Man (1)'. Other student bodies gathered around to watched as Uo and Kyo went at it. Kyo lost all the other games; while either; Uo, Hana, or Tohru won. It cut him deep when they started playing, not even asking him if he wanted to play.

-

The door to the class opened up and a raven haired beauty came in and gave a slip to the teacher. He pointed to a desk behind him, to the right, but still slightly near him. Yuki could literally feel the hatred rolling off his fan club girls aimed at the new girl. Her desk was in the away from the crowd of students watching four other students play 'Rich Man - Poor Man'. She sat in her desk, took out paper, and drawing from a pencil she had in her bag.

-

His curiosity gripped him and he had to know what she was drawing, but refrained himself. Yuki returned to his book, but kept looking out at her from the corner of his eye. This new girl erased once in a while, but other wise, tuned out the world. She turned a cerulean eye at him and Yuki had to look away and make it look like he was reading his book. She furrowed her eyebrows, but went back to drawing.

------

--

#Kawaia (Kaibara) High, Earlier#

--

Kagome looked around confused. It was hopeless, she was lost in a simple school. How pathetic it was to get lost in a school, but then again she was new to this school. Her mid-calf length skirt swayed as she kept looking around to find the office. Kagome sighed, guess she would have to find someone to help her find the office.

-

A boy, apparently a year younger than her, with; both; white and black hair came up to her. His gray eyes looked at her, blankly.

"Need help finding something?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I need help finding the office and then my locker, most likely." Kagome responded. He nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

-

The two of them son reached the office, Kagome went in while Haru waited outside. The secretary pointed to the principal's office and answered the phone that rang. The principal was nice, he welcomed her to the school and gave her a slip of paper with her locker and class number on it. The secretary, on her way out, gave her a late pass for her teacher. When Kagome left the office, she showed Haru the slip that had her locker and homeroom.

-

She opened her locker, changed her shoes to those of the school slipper-like shoes. Haru, being a complete gentleman, showed Kagome her homeroom; Class 2-D. Haru left with a wave to his class and Kagome entered the class timidly. A bunch of students were together, obviously watching something. A few other students were in their seats reading or something.

-

A few girls were glaring at her, because they probably felt she was a threat to whoever they were fan-club girls of. Kagome told the teacher she was knew and he pointed to the seat the was in the last seat, all the way to the right, in the back. Also, Kagome gave the late pass to the teacher, who accepted it. She walked over to her desk and pulled out, paper and a pencil to start drawing. Kagome felt someone watching her every once in a while.

-

She looked over and saw a grayish-purple haired, violet-eyed boy; her age; look away and appeared to be reading his book. Kagome continued her drawing of mice and rats in a tree playing, resting, and just lazing about on the tree with a person sitting under the tree with a few rats/mice of his shoulders, head, lap, and hands. She drew the person in model of Akito, but it looked like the grayish-purple haired boy that is still watching her. Kagome's eyebrow started twitching, it was unnerving with the violet-eyed boy watching her. This was going to be a long school day for Kagome and Yuki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M.S:** I felt obligated to post a chapter, before I go to Washington CD/Gettysburg tomorrow. I hope you like it.

**Yuki:** It's very kind of you to think about your readers/reviewers.

**Kyo:** Suck up.

**M.S.:** Crying- I'm not a suck up! I'm bored and have nothing to do!

**Yuki:** -Comforts M.S.- Stupid Cat! You should be happy you have Tohru, but don't insult the authoress!

**Kyo:** Say that to my face!

**Yuki:** -Stupid…Cat.

**Haru & Akito:** R&R.


	6. Meeting More Sohma’s And An Invitation

**M.S.:** Sorry for not updating. I'm going to Six Flags, so I'll try to get this done as soon as possible.

**Yuki:** You're kind hearted.

**Kyo:** Suck-up!

**Yuki:** Stupid cat.

**Kyo:** Fine Sissy Boy, lets take this outside.

**Yuki:** We're all ready outside.

**Kyo:** That's it! I'll make you say I'm sorry.

**Yuki:** I'm sorry.

**Kyo:** Smart ass!

**M.S.:** We're outside? When did we get outside?

**Akito:** On with the chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha, but I do own this story/plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pairings:**

Yuki/Kagome/Akito (triangle/three some) I like this idea))

Kyo/Tohru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ages:**

Ritsu - 22

Akito - 17 ½ ( I'm making him this age)

Kisa, Hiro - 12 to 13

Momiji, Haru - 15

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori - 27

Kagome, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, Hana - 16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Key:**

'blah' - Thoughts

"blah" - Talking

_blah_ - Subconscious

blah - Stressed Words

#blah# - Scene Change

**blah **- Lyrics (I might not have lyrics though)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5:** Meeting More Sohma's And An Invitation

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

#Kawaia (Kaibara) High School#

--

Yuki berated himself on talking to this raven haired beauty. But she seemed really depressed and kept to herself. He managed to catch a glimpse of the picture she drew and was mildly surprised she drew mice/rats. Usually girls would draw cats, dogs, or anything like that; but she didn't. this raven-haired beauty was truly a mystery.

-

She attracted attention of all the male population in the school, but didn't pay attention to them. She kept walking, ignoring the looks of lust from the guys and the looks of hatred/jealousy from the girls. Kagome, though Yuki didn't know this, was heading towards the roof. Yuki knew Kyo was up there after the game of 'Rich Man - Poor Man' and was curious as she got closer to the stairs. He started following her, making sure no one knew he was.

-

Kagome reached the roof and went over to the chain-link fence surrounding it to make sure students didn't fall to their deaths. She didn't seem like she notice Yuki follow her, but she actually did. He acted like he was interested in everything else, but was watching her every once in a while. What Akito said was true. He had the spirit of a rat over his normal, human spirit.

-

Yuki watched her walk over to the farthest part of the chain-link fence and look out at the city, somewhat. He looked around, seemingly interested in everything else; but looked over at her from time to time. Her hair blew in the slight breeze, and her cerulean eyes had a forlorn, far away look. A look of betrayal was heavy and nearly took over the whole look over her eyes. Something must've happened to her to have caused this.

-

"What the hell are you doing up here you damn rat?" asked Kyo looking over the highest part of the roof with Tohru and quite a few cats.

"Nothing you stupid cat. I just needed some fresh air, but I'll leave seeing how you're here." commented Yuki. Tohru looked between Yuki and Kyo, they were starting a fight. Then, she noticed Kagome. It surprised her to see another person up here on the roof.

-

Kagome felt a pair of eyes on her, that wasn't Yuki's, who was by a person whose human spirit was covered by a cat and evil spirit. Her left hand went to the scar that went from her right shoulder to over her heart. Before she saw Inuyasha and Sango together, a demon attacked and made Inuyasha think she was the demon. It was amazing she was alive, but she was. The top part of her right lung and right side of her heart were crushed.

-

A little noise awoke kagome from her stupor. A ferret was in front of her face on the chain-link fence. A few others were on the fence and others were on the ground surrounding her. Kagome felt not one, but three, pairs of eyes on her with questions in them. It was unnerving all in all.

-

Yuki was, to say the least, confused at the ferrets surrounding Kagome. She looked so confused, maybe she could merely attract ferrets and wasn't Cursed. That was a possibility. Kyo and Tohru were speechless. The only people they knew that could attract animals were the Cursed members of the Zodiac in the Sohma Family.

-

Yuki walked over to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look over at him with a look of confusion and surprise.

"I don't believe I know your name." said Yuki, slightly smiling.

"It's Kagome Higurashi. You?" questioned Kagome.

"Yuki Sohma." answered Yuki.

-

'This is one of Akito's relatives!' thought Kagome with surprise. Then again they looked slightly alike in her opinion, but different hair color and eyes color. And of course he was obviously born in the Year of the Rat.

"Would you like to come over after school. I could help you, seeing how you are new and all." offered Yuki.

"Sure, but I'll have to call home and let my mom know I'll be going over your house." accepted Kagome.

-

Her and Yuki headed towards the door, the ferrets had left, and were unaware of two pairs of eyes watching them. School, then, passed by in a blink of an eye to Kagome and Yuki. She was happy she had a cell phone that her mom bought her on her sixteenth birthday. The conversation with Akito was slightly long, but she managed to convince him to le her over Yuki's house; so she could keep an eye on his relatives. Kagome promised him that she wouldn't stay the night, so he could take a break from watching Hosyu.

------

--

#Main Sohma Estate, After Kagome Left For School#

--

Akito was holding Hosyu, and his fever was basically gone. Hosyu was content with being held, so he was blowing spit bubbles. Akito tilted his head, and brought his right hand; that wasn't supporting Hosyu's head; and popped one of Hosyu's bubbles. He blink his eyes a few times before smiling up at Akito, laughing. Hosyu never really seemed to be upset.

-

Hosyu snuggled into Akito and yawned, even though it was still morning. It was slightly chilly, so that must've made Hosyu slightly tired. Time passed by uneventfully, except the fact Akito had to change Hosyu a few times and fed him. It was almost for Kagome to be coming back to the Sohma Estate. Then he received a call from her on her cell phone.

-

Akito was slightly furious, but cooled down when Kagome said it was to keep an eye on his relatives and she wouldn't be staying the night. He had to bathe Hosyu and give him supper. Hosyu especially likes bath time, it's when there are toys and bubbles. Before that, he is fed and changed. After bath time, Hosyu knows it is bed time and falls asleep easily.

------

--

#Shigure's House#

--

"So, you're a classmate of Yuki, Kyo and Tohru's? I'm Shigure Sohma. Yuki and Kyo's older and less violent cousin." said Shigure.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shigure, I'm Kagome Higurashi." replied Kagome. Shigure soon left to work on a book he was previously working on. Yuki took this time to help Kagome on homework and explained to her about the projects as well. He valued the time had had with her.

-

Kyo and Tohru watched them, before she went to her part-time job. It was odd for Yuki to invite someone over, much less a girl. This Kagome was odd, she did attract ferrets to her for no reason. When it was about 8:30 at night, Kagome said that her mom was expecting her home soon. Yuki proposed to walk her home, but was convinced to walk her halfway.

-

When Yuki started walking back, but was hugged from behind by Kagome. He was startled at first, but then turned around and hugged Kagome happily. They parted a few minutes later, with Yuki giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek before leaving with a really red face. Kagome had a blush herself and saw Yuki's blush and watched him leave with an embarrassed good-bye. Kagome smiled slightly and lightly skipped back to the Main Sohma Estate.

------

--

#Main Sohma Estate#

--

Kagome got inside the gate and went around the back to Akito's room. He was still awake, but Hosyu was asleep. Akito looked up with a look of expectant in his eyes. Obviously he expected something from her, and Kagome found out when his lips met hers in a feverish kiss. It was unexpected and her eyes closed sometime during the kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M.S.:** Here is Chapter 5! Wonder what's going to happen with Akito and Kagome.

**Yuki:** So, why does Akito kiss her first? On the lips, I mean.

**M.S.:** Don't worry, Yuki. You'll kiss her on the lips, too. I'm not going to be that mean and not let you kiss her on the lips.

**Tohru:** Why did Kagome attract ferrets?

**M.S.:** -Glares Slightly- I don't know. You tell me.

**Tohru:** But I don't know. I'm sorry.

**M.S.:** -Mutters- You should be for hurting Yuki.

**Kyo:** What did you say? And don't take your frustration out on Tohru.

**M.S.:** Why not? There is no one else to take my frustration out on.

**Kagome:** Before this gets out of hand, R&R!


	7. Confusion And Thoughts

**M.S.:** My mom and her boyfriend keep arguing, so I can't get online much; so I got bored. Here is Chapter 6!

**Yuki:** Didn't your grandmother, also, get involved in the argument?

**M.S.:** She did. My grandmother was sticking up for my mother.

**Yuki:** Uh-huh. On with the Chapter.

**M.S.:** I know the info below is tiring, but I need to keep it up. I'll get rid of it; except for the Disclaimer; soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha, but I do own this story/plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pairings:**

Yuki/Kagome/Akito (triangle/three some) I like this idea))

Kyo/Tohru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ages:**

Ritsu - 22

Akito - 17 ½ ( I'm making him this age)

Kisa, Hiro - 12 to 13

Momiji, Haru - 15

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori - 27

Kagome, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, Hana - 16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Key:**

'blah' - Thoughts

"blah" - Talking

_blah_ - Subconscious

blah - Stressed Words

#blah# - Scene Change

**blah **- Lyrics (I might not have lyrics though)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6:** Confusion And Thoughts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

#Main Sohma Estate#

--

**Remembering Me**

**Discover And see**

**All Over The World**

**She's Known As A Girl**

All too soon the kiss was over. Akito, reluctantly, took his lips away from Kagome's and smirked; her lips were as soft as they looked. Kagome developed a deep blush when she opened her eyes, and looked down at her feet. She felt something on her shoulder and looked up at Akito, the blush ever present. Kagome held confusion on her face, along with question.

**To Those Who Are Free**

**The Mind Shall Be Key**

**Forgotten As the Past**

**Cause History Will Last**

"Get dressed for bed. You have school tomorrow. And did you finish your homework?" questioned/said Akito. Kagome nodded to Akito's question and blushed even more as she was getting her yukata. It almost slipped her mind that she shares his bed/futon! Kagome took her time getting dressed. There was no need to rush.

**God Is A Girl**

**Wherever You Are**

**Do You Believe It?**

**Can You Receive It?**

Akito watched as Kagome went to the bathroom to change. She was incredibly loyal, and came to a final conclusion. Kagome Higurashi was going to be his, no questions asked whatsoever. She was perfect with him and Akito would be damned if he gave her up. He smirked, completing his idea, and laid down to go to sleep.

**God Is A Girl**

**Wherever You Are**

**Do You Believe It?**

**Can You Receive It?**

Kagome returned from the bathroom and put her school uniform away. Akito was laying down, so he was done talking, most likely asleep. She hesitantly slipped under the covers beside him, only to feel him wrap his arms around her waist. Either he was holding her in his sleep or Akito was awake and waited for her to get in bed. In any case, this was completely embarrassing to Kagome!

**God Is A Girl**

**Wherever You Are**

**Do You Believe It?**

**Can You Receive It?**

"How were my relatives? Were they behaving themselves?" murmured Akito in Kagome's ear.

"They were okay, they didn't try to hug anyone from what I know. Yes, they were behaving themselves." answered Kagome, being very truthful, and she was going on her knowledge. Akito seemed satisfied by nodding ad snuggled against Kagome, going to sleep. Sleep, however, was evading Kagome, leaving her to her thoughts, and that wasn't a good thing either. What happened in the past resurfaced, haunting Kagome.

**God Is A Girl**

**Wherever You Are**

**Do You Believe It?**

**Can You Receive It?**

_They abandoned you. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala don't need you. They have Kikyo. Inuyasha and Sango don't care if you come back, no one in Feudal Era does. _'They did. That's right.' realized Kagome. _Miroku didn't believe you when you said Sango and Inuyasha were together. Shippo adores Sango, and left you alone. _'He does. It's all my fault.' agreed Kagome. _They left you when Inuyasha attacked you, leaving you to die._

**She Wants To Shine**

**Forever In Time**

**She Is So Driven**

**She's Always Mine**

Kagome's body was overcome with tremors. God know how long she was listening to her subconscious. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, leaving a salty trail in their wake. At first, Kagome was murmuring; but after a few minutes they grew louder until they were full-out screams. Her once-already dulled cerulean eyes, became a pupil-less-and-extremely-dull gray color.

**Clearly And Free**

**She Wants To Be**

**A Part Of The Future**

**A Girl Like me**

At first Akito stirred at Kagome's talking, but shot up, fully awake by Kagome's soon to be screams, before they actually became screams. She was holding her head on either side, with tears flowing down her face and her eyes wide; yelling it was all her fault. Hosyu was also awake from the screaming, but refused to cry from fright. As soon as the screaming started, it stopped. Akito looked questioningly at Kagome to notice something wrong, she was in shock and most likely not getting out of it anytime soon.

**There Is A Sky Illuminating Us**

**Someone Is Out There That We Truly Trust**

**There Is A Rainbow For You And Me**

**A Beautiful Sunrise Eternally **

Akito lifted Hosyu up and carried him to Hatori, even though it wasn't him that Akito was worried for. He all, but pounded on Hatori's door, waking the poor dragon/seahorse from dreamland. Hatori opened the door, albeit sleepily and saw Akito standing there and was soon dragged back the way Akito came. He soon found a in-shock Kagome laying there with wide extremely dull gray eyes, her body engulfed by tremors. He said for Akito to wait with Kagome to get sedatives for her.

**God Is A Girl**

**Wherever You Are**

**Do You Believe It?**

**Can You Receive It?**

Hatori soon returned with the sedative, had trouble with holding Kagome down due to the tremors. Akito helped, and soon Kagome was in a dreamless dreamland, while the tremors and tears soon stopped all together. Hatori looked outside, finding it five o' clock in the morning, and finding no reason to go back to bed, went back to his house to get ready for the day. Hosyu started whimpering, on the verge of cry, by holding the tears in. Akito held him as he cried, and watched over Kagome; she wouldn't be going to school tomorrow.

**God Is A Girl**

**Wherever You Are**

**Do You Believe It?**

**Can You Receive It?**

Akito, soon, had to feed Hosyu and started the routine of watching Hosyu. Kagome stayed asleep an most likely won't wake up until tomorrow afternoon. He sighed, she was bothered by something and should talk about it to get it off her chest. If Akito was going to have her, he would need to know everything about her. Kagome doesn't deserve what she's going through.

**God Is A Girl**

**Wherever You Are**

**Do You Believe It?**

**Can You Receive It?**

------

--

#Shigure's House#

--

Yuki was worried when Hatori was at the table. It surprised not only him, but Kyo and Tohru as well. Shigure was surprised, but soon was soon confused as to why Ha'ri was here. It was obviously important if he came here this early. All four of them; Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Shigure; soon sat down at the table where Hatori was.

**God Is A Girl**

**Wherever You Are**

**Do You Believe It?**

**Can You Receive It?**

(-God Is A Girl by 'Groove Coverage')

"Do any of you know a Kagome Higurashi?" Hatori was right to the point.

"I invited her over last night and walked her halfway home. Why? How do you know her?" said/questioned Yuki.

"Miss Kagome is a baby-sitter for an infant Akito found in the garden behind the Main Sohma Estate. Recently, Akito woke me up early; carrying the infant; and literally pounded on my door at five in the morning. Apparently, Kagome was screaming about something and then went into shock. I was forced to sedate Miss Higurashi, and she won't be in school today or tomorrow." explain Hatori to the four people in front of him. All their eyes widened at this. Especially Yuki's, he had no idea Kagome was staying at the Main Sohma Estate.

**Cut My Life Into Pieces**

**This Is My Last Resort**

**Suffocation**

**No Breathing**

**Don't Give A Fuck If I Cut My Arm Bleeding**

It made Yuki feel as though he couldn't help Kagome. Even if he could, he still felt helpless to do anything. Kagome knew Akito, and he was most likely not going to allow anyone to see her. Everyone was in their own thoughts. Yuki stood up, in no mood to eat, to get ready; and decided to take notes for Kagome.

**This Is My Last Resort**

The walk to school was quiet. No one talked, Yuki and Kyo didn't even talk to one another. It was strange, Yuki didn't have breakfast and had a determined look on his face. On the was to school, the trio ran into the Prince Yuki Fan Club with them doing that stupid thing they do (1). They were furious at being annoyed.

**Cut My Life Into Pieces**

**I've Reached My Last Resort**

**Suffocation**

**No Breathing**

**Don't Give A Fuck If I Cut My Arm Bleeding**

**Do You Even Care If I Die Bleeding**

**Would It Be Wrong?**

**Would It Be Right?**

**If I Took My Life Tonight**

**Chances Are That I Might**

**Mutilation Outta Sight**

**And I'm Contemplating Suicide**

------

--

#Kawaia (Kaibara) High School#

--

"What's wrong with the Prince? I've never seen him this way before. And that new girl isn't here either" questioned Uo.

"Yes. He has determined and set electric waves." said Hana with her electric report.

"Kagome was in shock early this morning and had to be sedated. She'll be up be tomorrow afternoon. This affected Yuki greatly. He didn't even have breakfast." explained Tohru. Uo and Hana were left to ponder how Kagome went into shock. Yuki overheard and wasn't exactly happy that Tohru explained Kagome's business.

**Cause I'm Losing My Sight**

**Losing My Mind**

**Wish Somebody Would Tell Me I'm Fine**

**Losing My Sight**

**Losing My Mind**

**Wish Somebody Would Tell Me I'm Fine**

Yuki kept up with the notes he was taking for Kagome. Uo, Hana, and Tohru kept giving him odd glances. It was irritating him, anything would be better than the glances. Even staying in the Main Sohma estate again, would better. Kyo was just plain out ignoring him.

**I Never Realized I Was Spread Too Thin**

**To Live Was Too Late**

**And I Was Empty Within Hungry**

**Feeding On Chaos**

**And Living In Sin**

**Downward Spiral Where Do I Begin?**

**It All Started When I Lost My Mother**

**No Love For Myself**

**And No Love For Another**

**Searching To Find A Love Up On A Higher Level**

**Finding Nothing But Questions And Devils**

Lunch came quickly, but Yuki wasn't feeling hungry, so he went up to the roof. Kyo was there, but he didn't give a fucking damn though. Yuki's mind was set on helping Kagome when she wakes up from her sedated state. He made a plan to visit the Main Sohma Estate when he got out after his Student Council Meeting. He was the Student Council President after all.

**Cause I'm Losing My Sight**

**Losing My Mind**

**Wish Somebody Would Tell Me I'm Fine**

**Losing My Sight**

**Losing My Mind**

**Wish Somebody Would Tell Me I'm Fine**

**Nothing's Alright**

**Nothing Is Fine**

**I'm Running And I'm Crying**

**I'm Crying**

**I'm Crying**

**I'm Crying**

**I'm Crying**

Soon, the end of school came and Yuki went to his Student Council Meeting. Nothing much happened, except they decided to hold a dance. People going to the dance had to have a date, and other relative could come, such as an older brother already out of school. Yuki agreed, and the date for the dance was going to be held in two week on Friday. The meeting ended soon after that, and Yuki braced himself as he walked to the main house.

**I Can't Go On Living This Way**

'I can't lose her to Akito! Who knows what he could do to her.' Yuki was in his own thoughts. Before Yuki realized it, he was in front of the Main Sohma Estate. He braced himself and went in, keeping his fear of Akito locked away. Yuki looked around and found none other than Akito himself watching him. It was unnerving to Yuki and he was about to turn back, but the thought of Kagome prevented it.

**Cut My Life Into Pieces**

**This Is My Last Resort**

**Suffocation**

**No Breathing**

**Don't Give A Fuck If I Cut My Arm Bleeding**

**Would It Be Wrong?**

**Would It Be Right?**

**If I Took My Life Tonight**

**Chances Are That I Might**

**Mutilation Outta Sight**

**And I'm Contemplating Suicide**

Akito was holding, what Yuki presumed, the infant he found in the garden in the back. He slowly walked over to Akito, with him watching his every move. Yuki managed to pull out the notes he took for Kagome out of his backpack with some trouble. He held them out to Akito, who just looked at them curiously.

"They're for Kagome. I took notes for her, seeing how she wasn't in school today. I'll take notes for her tomorrow if she isn't there tomorrow either." Yuki explained and held them closer to Akito, who finally made a move and took them.

**Cause I'm Losing My Sight **

**Losing My Mind **

**Wish Somebody Would Tell Me I'm Fine**

**Losing My Sight**

**Losing My Mind**

**Wish Somebody Would Tell Me I'm Fine**

**Nothing's Alright**

**Nothing Is Fine**

**I'm Running And Crying**

Yuki left right after that. He couldn't stand to be in Akito's presence, it brought back unwanted memories. Yuki hoped Kagome would be fine at the Main Sohma Estate, and silently threatened Akito to try anything. He wouldn't allow harm to come to Kagome, no matter what. Yuki knew he just met her, but couldn't help but be possessive over her.

**I Can't Go On Living This Way**

**Can't Go On**

**Living This Way**

**Nothing's Alright**

(-Last Resort by 'Papa Roach')

------

--

#Main Sohma Estate#

--

Akito watched as Yuki left the Main Sohma Estate. He looked down at the notes he took for Kagome, Yuki was being a good boy to think of her. A half-smirk, half-smile came to his face, perhaps Yuki would be the only Sohma that can get close to Kagome, aside from himself. Akito walked over to the sedated Kagome, he knew Hatori told everyone at Shigure's house, and put the notes under her backpack. Akito looked over at Kagome, before feeding Hosyu and changing him.

**I'll Be Coming Home**

**Just To Be Alone**

**Cause I Know You're Not There**

**And I Know You Don't Care**

**I Can Hardly Wait To Leave This Place**

------

--

#Shigure's House#

--

"Ah, Yuki. Why are you home late? I had a feeling you had a Student Council Meeting, but you're later than usual." said/asked Shigure. Yuki looked at Shigure, before looking away, he couldn't tell him he went to the Main Sohma Estate!

"I…got lost, because I was so caught up in my thoughts." lied Yuki. Shigure eyed him skeptically, before shrugging off the lie. Tohru came in with dinner and all four ate, before she left for her part-time job.

**No Matter How Hard I Try**

**You're Never Satisfied**

**This Is Not A Home**

**I Think I'm Better Off Alone**

**You always Disappear**

**Even When You're Here**

**This Is Not My Home**

**I Think I'm Better Off Alone**

**Home, This House Is Not A Home**

Yuki went to his room and started on his homework. It didn't take him long to finish it. Yuki wasn't in the mood to go to his garden, so he wrote down what the homework was for Kagome. He would help her catch up in every class, but that didn't bother him. She was special to him after all.

**By The Time You Come Home**

**I'm Already Stoned**

**You Turn Off The TV**

**And You Scream At Me**

**I Can Hardly Wait**

**Til You Get Off My Case**

Night was already here, so Yuki got up to go take a bath. Shigure and Kyo already took their bath, and Yuki needed to relax. His bath went quick, and he brushed his teeth, before heading back to his room to go to bed. His mind kept going to Kagome and his dreams were as well. He hoped she would be okay when she woke up tomorrow.

**(Chorus) **

**This House Is Not A Home**

**I'm Better Off Alone**

(-Home by 'Three Days Grace')

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M.S.:** Long chapter. O.o

**Yuki:** It's generous of you to think of the Readers/Reviewers.

**M.S.:** I know!

**Kagome:** -Sedated-

**Akito:** -Holding Hosyu- R&R.

------

(1) The 'L-O-V-E! WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! LOVE! LOVE!'


	8. Worry And Truth

M.S.: I'm on Summer Break, so I almost have the whole day to work on my stories! Yay! If there are lyrics in a chapter, it's meant to make the chapter more emotional. Oh, and characters might be OOC, as well.

Kyo: Make them wait.

M.S.: Shut it kitty cat! If I want to update, I will. You have no control over me!

Yuki: Stupid cat.

Kyo: Ya damn ra-

M.S.: On with the Chapter!

Kyo: Don't ever interrupt me, wench!

M.S.: I'm not a wench! Baka, baka, baka!

Kyo: I'm not an idiot!

Yuki: Ignore them, please read on to the chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha, but I do own this story/plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pairings:

Yuki/Kagome/Akito (triangle/three some) I like this idea))

Kyo/Tohru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ages:

Ritsu - 22

Akito - 17 ½ ( I'm making him this age)

Kisa, Hiro - 12 to 13

Momiji, Haru - 15

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori - 27

Kagome, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, Hana - 16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Key:

'blah' - Thoughts

"blah" - Talking

_blah_ - Subconscious

blah - Stressed Words

#blah# - Scene Change

**blah **- Lyrics (I might not have lyrics though)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: **Worry And Truth

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

#Shigure's House; 4 AM#

--

Yuki sat straight up in his bed. Sweat dripped off his face, and his face fell into his hands. A few minutes later, Yuki lifted his head and grabbed his clock from his head board. It read four-thirty in the morning. He groaned and laid back down on the bed.

-

It was too early to be awake, but Yuki believed he was so worried about Kagome, that he woke up earlier than normal. He looked out his window, the moon was still out, and a waxing crescent. The silvery-blue light given off by the moon reminded Yuki of the sheen and light in Kagome's eyes and hair. He had butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, Yuki was anxious about Kagome waking up. Why had she gone into shock in the first place.

-

Yuki closed his twin pools of amethyst and thought about the day ahead. There was going to be a test in science/biology. He studied for it, but Kagome occupied his mind. Yuki wanted to do go for Kagome and himself, it would be a good impression if he failed a test. He sighed, might as we get ready and not risk falling asleep and being late.

------

--

#Shigure's House; 6 AM#

--

Yuki was already for school and waited for everyone to get up. Kyo came in and was surprised to see Yuki up so early. In fact, Yuki was wide awake and already for school. Tohru was next, and ended up bumping up into Kyo who had stopped in the door way. Kyo transformed in a POOF and in his place was an orange cat with violet eyes.

-

"I'm so sorry Kyo! I should have watched where I was going! I'm so sorry!" apologized Tohru.

"It's all right. But what's that damn rat doing up so early and wide awake, too!" said Kyo. Naturally, Shigure walked in a separate door and stared. Yuki was actually up early and wide awake. This caused Shigure to blink several times in confusion and wondered if something was up.

-

Yuki just sighed, and closed his eyes. Why is it that everyone needed to make a fuss at him being up early in the morning for a change? It was wearing down Yuki's patience very much. This was as annoying a his fan club trying to get close to him, especially on Valentine's Day. Pressure started to build between Yuki's eyes, signaling an on coming headache.

-

Tohru blinked a few times, then walked stiffly to the kitchen, but not before bumping into the wall by the door to the kitchen. She made breakfast, and the air during breakfast was embarrassed, Kyo changed back and Tohru had to look away while Yuki and Shigure closed their eyes. Other then that, it was a quiet breakfast. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru soon left to go to school. Shigure tormented his editor Mii, as they were out of sight.

-

Surprisingly, it was another quiet walk to school. Tohru was getting worried that it was because of Kagome, she made Yuki more drawn into himself than usual and Kyo barely spoke unless the two of them were separated. She couldn't help but think how Kagome messed-up Yuki's life. Tohru became disturbed by her own line of thinking about Kagome. Kagome became sedated because something made her go into shock, it wasn't her fault.

------

--

#Kaiwaia (Kaibara) High#

--

School started out as normal as normal was there. The Prince Yuki Fan Club interrogate Tohru on why 'their Prince' was ignoring them more than usual. Uo and Hana, more like Hana did, scared off the catty girls. Yuki wasn't paying attention, he was like how he was yesterday. Who knew what Kyo was thinking at the moment.

-

Yuki was, once again, determined to help Kagome. Whatever happened to her, was cruel and evil, and shouldn't have been done to her. In the background, Uo, Hana, Tohru and Kyo were standing there. Uo and Hana ended up repeating what they said yesterday. Personally, Kyo could careless what the damn Rat would do as long as he didn't get on his nerves.

-

First period went by and Yuki kept up with the notes for Kagome. He, even, wrote down the homework assignment for her. Yuki couldn't let Kagome fall behind, now could he. Her eyes held a vast quality/quantity of knowledge. Kagome was intelligent, kind, gorgeous, and everything else in between those already mentioned.

-

Yuki glanced at the clock, as the bell rang for second period. It was around nine o' clock in the morning. Kagome should wake up from her sedated state in a few hours. He was truly worried, he was curious as to why she went into shock. Yuki knew he shouldn't pry, and when Kagome was ready, she would tell him.

-

A couple hours passed by and it was lunch time. Once again, Yuki wasn't hungry, so he went, once again to the school roof. When he looked down, he saw someone unexpected. It was Kagome! But why wasn't she still sedated, this confused our beloved Rat.

------

--

#Main Sohma Estate; 9 AM#

--

Akito just finished feeding Hosyu and he was tired. He placed him in his mini-futon and watched as Hosyu fell asleep almost instantly. Akito, himself, was tired; since Kagome had been sedated yesterday; it's been stressful. Thinking of her, he looked over at her to find her stirring. Akito's eyes widened as still sleepy cerulean eyes met his.

-

Thinking this was a hallucination, Akito rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his yukata. When the eyes were still open and looking at him, he was convinced that this was no hallucination. Akito helped Kagome into a slouched-like sitting position, and his eyes held question. Kagome rubbed her eyes to get the after-effect of the sedatives out of her system. Soon, Kagome was leaning into Akito's chest when the after-effects didn't recede as fast as she liked.

-

Kagome's eyes drifted closed and she snuggled into Akito's chest. His body heat was lulling her to sleep, but Akito didn't want her to sleep just yet. He grabbed her shoulders and held Kagome at arms length away, causing her to whimper at the sudden loss of heat. Akito smirked at the sound, and brought Kagome back to his chest, while watching as she wrapped her arms around him. Kagome's still sleepy mind was focused on the heat source and she clung to it.

-

"Kagome, why were you yelling before? You had me worried you know." said Akito. He could feel Kagome breathe in deep as the sedative began to rapidly wear off now.

"… (1)" Kagome spilled to Akito how she loved this boy, Inuyasha, but he couldn't choose between her and this other girl, Kikyo, but got jealous if any other guy wanted to go out with her (Kagome), but always left her for Kikyo, only to come back to her; then pretty soon, he left both her and Kikyo for her best friend, Sango, leaving her and Kikyo alone. Kagome deliberately left out the part about Feudal Japan. Akito was wondering if Kagome and Inuyasha were going out, only to realize they weren't, because it was only a crush-like love.

-

Kagome couldn't contain herself and let all of the pain, anguish, and betrayal she felt out. Akito was surprised when Kagome started crying from all the built-up emotions in her. Kagome didn't know how long she was crying, but when she stopped, the front of Akito's yukata were slightly soaked. Akito raised an eyebrow in amusement at the predicament his yukata was in. Kagome was surprised when he started laughing at bit, confusing Kagome to no end.

-

Kagome's lips twitched, then she couldn't hold it in anymore. She started laughing, startling Akito, but he once again joined her. They, both, stopped after a few minutes. Both, Kagome and Akito, looked up and their eyes connected. She noticed just how much being cursed effected him, and it made her want to keep him company.

-

"Yuki dropped off some notes yesterday, seeing how you were still 'sleeping'. I have a feeling he'll have notes for you today as well." said Akito.

"He did?" Kagome questioned, she didn't want to burden Yuki like this, but it was his choice. She nodded her head and looked over at the sleeping Hosyu. It was amazing he was asleep with the two of them laughing. Then again, Hosyu is a special infant in Kagome's eyes.

-

"Can I go for a walk? I need to stretch my legs, but I'll be back. I promise!" asked Kagome. Akito's eyes got a sparkle, then again, he nodded his approval for her walk. Kagome stood up, with some trouble, but soon went to the bathroom and changed into black jeans, a black shirt that said 'I Used To Listen To My Parent, But The Nice Stranger With Candy Is Better " (2)', and a black baseball cap. She left through the gate as quietly as possible. Kagome thoughts wandered on her walk.

-

Akito trusted her with his family's secret, why didn't she tell him the whole truth? Kagome knew why, she didn't want to rejected and put in an Asylum as a lunatic.

'I know, I'll tell Akito the whole truth when I get back.' with a nod, Kagome agreed to this. She looked up and saw that she was looking up at her school. Kagome noticed something on the roof of the school, it was Yuki.

------

--

Kaiwaia (Kaibara) High; School Roof#

--

Why was Kagome wearing black? Did she wake up from the sedatives early? These type of thoughts were running through his head rapidly. Yuki was starting to develop a headache, but it didn't bother him as he walked through the school to see Kagome. He opened the front doors and walked over to Kagome, eyes holding confusion.

-

Kagome looked over at the sounds of someone approaching, and saw Yuki. She was wondering where he left to go to. It surprised her when he shook his head and pulled her into a hug. Kagome eyes softened as she hugged Yuki and notice that his body was shaking slightly. Her left shoulder was slight wet from Yuki's tears, but why he was crying in the first pace.

-

A few minutes passed and Yuki's tears stopped and was just holding her. Kagome rubbed her hands up and down Yuki's back to help comfort him. He needed that, and Kagome gave it to him. The two of them pulled apart, but Yuki kept his hands on Kagome's shoulders. Both of them, couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes.

-

"You're staying at the Main Sohma House." stated Yuki.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure how you would've reacted to it, so I didn't say anything. Also, I was told not to tell anyone." explained Kagome. Yuki nodded his head in acceptance at the explanation. He could help, but think how beautiful her eyes were. The vise versa was for Kagome.

-

The bell ringing signaled for Yuki to go back to class, he said good-bye and said he would bring notes for her later. Kagome waited until Yuki was back inside to end her walk and go back to the Main Sohma Estate. On her way back, Kagome couldn't help but think about Feudal Era. No one cared about her, she was just a hindrance. They were glad she was gone, Kagome was happy the well sealed itself.

-

No one really bothered Kagome on her way back to the main Sohma Estate. It was peaceful, if you like silence with barely anyone else on the street. Kagome's right eyebrow twitch when two or three gazes wouldn't stop staring at her. It bothered the hell out of our favorite miko. _They try something, they're going to the hospital._ That was Kagome's angry subconscious.

-

When the stars receded, a song came to Kagome's mind. It was a song she saw in the movie Escaflowne ". It was the ending song. At first, Kagome thought that it was her and InuYasha's song, but she was wrong, it was Inuyasha and Kikyo's -somewhat. It was nice. The lyrics came to mind.

**I've walked so long I can't remember - Where was my home?**

**Their distant faces fade away I'm always on my own**

**I can show a smile, it's not hard to do**

**I can have the strength to go on**

**But sometimes I wanna let go of everything**

**When thoughtfulness is not their game I teach by giving love**

**High mountains seem higher endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet**

**And if you should still fall into despair, there is one thing left to believe**

**I lie in your heart always**

**Nothing is braver than honesty, my life is your faith in me**

**I'll be there when you need**

**You don't have to hide from me**

**What are you feeling now**

**I fill your soul**

**We will seek together destiny**

**Troubles have an end**

**We will carry on hand in hand**

**You're not alone**

**People searching desperately outside themselves,**

**Caught up in thinking of what never helped**

**And I've forgotten that love exists inside of me as in**

**Those that I wanted from - **

**I feel you know**

**I'll be there when you need**

**We will live together**

**Nothing is in our way**

**With trust in our soul**

**We will seek together destiny**

**Troubles have an end**

**We will carry on hand in hand**

**We won't forget we have each other**

**Love is in the hearts of all man**

**You're not alone**

Cerulean eyes blink up at the gates before her. Kagome was already at the Main Sohma Estate. She pushed them open and went to see Akito, who probably was in his room. It didn't take long to get there. Lavender eyes looked up at her as she entered the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M.S.: Here's the chapter! Man, how long has it been since I last updated? Oh well. R&R!

-------

(1) It has to involve Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome; but not about Feudal Era.

(2) I saw this shirt one time at a Hot Topic store.


	9. Coming Out

M.S.: Soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update! -.-U I had Writer's Block. On with fanfic. I was listening to Prodigy's Spit Fire. Sorry it's so short.

_Ritsu - 22, Akito - 17 ½, Hiro - 12, Kisa - 13, Momiji - 15, Haru - 15, Shigure - 27, Hatori - 27, Ayame - 27, Kagome - 16, Yuki - 16, Kyo - 16, Tohru - 16, Arisa - 16, Hana - 16, Hosyu - A few mother to half a year_

**Coming Out**

Kagome swallow shallowly, nervous at the sudden feeling of what might happen when she told him the truth. Would he flip out and call her insane and call an asylum? No, he needed her to baby-sit for him. No, he cold always get someone else to baby-sit for him when she went off to the asylum in a white jacket. The young miko's eyes started to sting, but she fought off the visible tears by blinking her eyes and taking a deep breath.

**//Heaven ablaze in our eyes**

**We're standing still in time**

**The blood on our hands is the wine**

**We offer as sacrifice//**

**_No way in hell would he do that! I'll purify his ass if he does!_** it was the side of Kagome that formed from all of the betrayals of Inuyasha. The nervousness trickled away with the statement of the angrier side of herself. The young priestess sighed before walking to stand in front of Akito and sat down with her feet tucked under her. Akito's lavender eyes glistened in the dim light as they met Kagome's cerulean gems. There was so much confidence, she was going to tell him something important that she didn't say before.

**//Chorus**

**Come on, and show them your love**

**Rip out the wings of a butterfly**

**For your soul, my love**

**Rip out the wings of a butterfly**

**For your soul//**

Kagome licked her lips, wetting them before speaking, "What I said about Inuyasha, Sango, and myself wasn't a lie; but it happened all in Sengoku Jedi. Inuyasha's a hanyou and Sango a tayjia. I, myself, am a miko. I have the power to purify evil. I have been traveling to the bas since my fifteenth birthday after the Shikon no Tama and to kill an vile hanyou named Naraku. I kept if from you for fear of being not believed or you telling other people." Akito took all of this in, his eyes widened fractionally, _could all of this be true? She said she was a priestess, and they clear curses, don't they?_

**//This endless mercy mile**

**We're crawling side by side**

**With hell freezing over in our eyes**

**Gods kneel before our crime//**

"So you half-lied to my face, then?" questioned Akito, he was getting angrier by the minute.

"Yes, but I was worried by how you would've reacted to my real story. People would've called me a lunatic if I told them." Kagome admitted to half-lying, but gave a reason why.

"People won't believe me if I probably told them I was cursed. … I'll forgive you, but you'll have to do something for me." Akito said, accepting the reason. Kagome swallowed, and nodded to Akito's request. Akito gave a half-smile, "But first, you have to continue watching Hosyu."

**//Chorus**

**Come on lets show, them your love**

**Rip out the wings of a butterfly**

**For your soul, my love**

**Rip out the wings of a butterfly**

**For your soul**

**(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)**

**Don't let go**

**(Rip out the wings of a butterfly) x2//**

Kagome smiled and nodded, yes she still had to watch the cute infant. Akito smiled and got up and into his futon to sleep, he was tired after all. Kagome watched him before going over to Hosyu and stroked his hair lightly. His light blue hair had a sheen of white which appeared at each stroke. She had to wonder what Akito will have her do for him.

**//For your soul//**

----------------

B.D.: Here's the chapter! -.- Sorry it's short and not that exciting.

Kagome: R&R.


End file.
